Because I Love You
by nky22
Summary: Takes place after the finale of season 2. More information inside. lobster mondler and maybe phoey. reviews appreciated. T in case
1. Because I Love You

**This fanfic takes place after the finale of Season 2. IOne thing to know is that in this story, Chandler and Janice never started talking again over the computer. Hope you enjoy and comments are always nice. :)**

* * *

Monica returns home from Barry and Mindy's wedding shaking with tears. Richard doesn't want kids and she is pregnant. Pregnant with Richard's child that he doesn't want because Richard does not want to have any more kids. Knowing Richard's feelings, Monica is unsure over whether he will want to be in the baby's life. Monica is sitting on the couch, crying, when the door opens.

"Monica? Are you okay?" Chandler asks as he walks through the door. Monica turns to look at him. He sees her tear-streaked face and walks over to her. "Richard and I just broke up." Chandler puts his arms around Monica and sits on the couch, letting Monica sink into him. _How could Richard and Monica break up? She was in love with this guy more than she's ever been. _

"Do you need me to kick his ass?" Chandler asks Monica seriously. Chandler waits for Monica to reply but she doesn't. He looks down at her face and sees that she is asleep. Chandler carefully shifts himself off the couch and covers her with a blanket. He kisses her forehead lightly then walks out of the door.

* * *

Monica wakes up the next morning with a queasy feeling in her stomach. Without thinking, she runs to the bathroom just in time to throw up in the toilet. After cleaning herself off, she walks out of the bathroom and finds Ross and Rachel kissing at the kitchen table. Saddened by their obvious love for each other, Monica silently creeps to her room, lies on her bed, and cries. In the kitchen, Rachel and Ross stop kissing when they hear the door shut.

"I don't even want to imagine how heartbroken Monica is," Rachel confesses.

"I know," Ross sighs.

"I mean, if I lost you, I would be a complete mess."

"Well, you won't need to ever worry about that." Rachel smiles at Ross's words then moves to sit on his lap. She kisses him sweetly then stands up. "I'm going to go check on her," Rachel tells Ross as she walks towards Monica's room.

"Mon, do you need to talk someone? Should I call up Phoebe and tell her to buy some good ice cream," Rachel asks while she sits on Monica's bed. Before Monica can respond, Phoebe runs through the door.

"Okay, I'm here! I didn't lose one strand of hair yesterday so I knew something had to be off," Phoebe says oddly. Monica manages a weak smile in Phoebe's direction then goes back to frowning. Phoebe hugs her comfortingly and asks, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Rishd and I oke upn last nishe," Monica manages through tears.

"Oh, I'm sho shorrer fehr you," Phoebe replies back in the same tone.

"Okay, what?" Rachel whispers in Phoebe's ear.

"Oh, I'm an expert in `my-life-is-ruined` talk. My sister Ursula would always whine before she left me to get a job as a waitress," Phoebe rambles. "That over-achieving bitch."

Rachel and Phoebe go back to consoling Monica until Monica drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Later that day, Joey walks into Monica's room. "Hey, Monica. I think I have something that might cheer you up," Joey says softly. Monica lifts up her head. "What?"

"Well… Do you want to clean out me and Chandler's fridge?" Joey asks bluntly.

Monica jumps out of bed, grabs her cleaning supplies, and then bursts across the hall to Joey and Chandler's apartment. Joey walks out of Monica's room with a pleased smile on his face.

"So, why did they even break up?" Joey asks the gang.

"Well," Rachel replies, gossip that she is. "I overheard them talking at the wedding. Monica was talking about kids and I think Richard said he didn't want kids because he didn't want to have to go through it all again."

"What? Monica must be crushed," Phoebe responds.

"I can't believe that," Ross exclaims.

"Well, she's probably fine now," Joey says.

"Why?" Chandler questions.

"She's across the hall cleaning our fridge," Joey replies.

"You know what, I'm going to go check on her," Ross announces. He walks into Joey and Chandler's apartment and sees Monica eating a tub of ice cream at the counter. "Mon, what are you doing?"

"Well," Monica states nervously, "I finished the fridge so I was going to clean out the freezer when I saw the ice cream. I then started to think about Richard and…" Monica is unable to finish her sentence when she breaks into tears. In a second, Monica is being lead by Ross back to her bedroom across the hall.

"Well, she, uh, decided she needed to cry some more, so…" Ross explains.

* * *

Rachel is in the bathroom gathering the trash when she notices tissue paper wrapped around a stick-shaped item. She carefully grabs the tissue and lets the item roll out. She notices that it is a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. The door to the bathroom opens and Monica walks in.

"Rachel. What are you doing?"


	2. Truth Comes And Stays

_To everyone who is reading this, thanks. It means a lot to me. Reviews appreciated. :]_

* * *

"You're pregnant?" asks Rachel.

"Wh-wh-what? No! I haven't gone to the bathroom all day," Monica responds quickly.

"Then it's Phoebe's?" Rachel questions.

"Well, it has to be. I mean, if it's not yours…"

"No, it's not mine! Definitely not," Rachel exclaims. "Should we talk to her?"

"No," Monica shouts. "I mean, I'm sure that when she's ready, she'll tell us."

Without letting the conversation go any further, Monica rushes out of the bathroom and over to Chandler's apartment. Right when she sees Chandler sitting on the couch, he turns around and sees her. He gets up and walks over to her. When he reaches her, he puts his hands on her cheeks and looks deeply into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks sympathetically.

"I've been better."

"Do you want a beer?"

Monica is about to say yes when she remembers. "Um, no thanks. I don't really think I want to be drunk right now or who knows what I might do."

"Well, I'm a little drunk right now so keep an eye on me," Chandler jokes.

"Sure."

Monica and Chandler sit on the couch, cuddling together. Chandler is deeply into Die Hard when he feels Monica tracing letters on his chest. "Whatcha writing there, Mon?"

"Just your name with little hearts," Monica sighs.

"Because you…_love_ me?" Chandler asks.

"No. Because I can hear yours."

Monica puts her head on Chandler's chest. Chandler can smell a clean scent of vanilla coming from her hair. He's about to kiss the top of her head when Monica looks up at him. Without thinking, Monica kisses Chandler's lips softly. Then again. And again. Before Monica knows, half of her clothes are off and Chandler is on top of her, stroking her sides and kissing her neck. Chandler suddenly stops and Monica looks up at him.

"Should I… get a…" Chandler veers off breathlessly.

Monica, knowing she wants him now, says the first thing that comes to mind. "What? No, you don't need to. I'm already pregnant."

"WHAT?" Chandler jumps off the couch. Realizing her slip, Monica bursts into tears. She gathers her shirt and bra, puts them on, and then heads for the door. She's about to open it when Chandler's hand stops her.

"You're already pregnant?" Chandler asks.

"No!"

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! You said no to a beer and then you said we didn't need a condom. You're pregnant!"

Monica nods meekly then slides down against the door until her butt is on the ground. Her head is in her hands when Chandler's arms are around her. "Are you… going to keep it?"

Monica looks at Chandler. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, is the father going to be involved?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"Oh. Who is he?"

"I'm five weeks along."

"Who is he?"

"If it's a girl or boy, it doesn't matter to me."

"Monica, who is this guy?"

"Who else? It's Richard," Monica gives up. "You can't say anything to anyone."

"I won't." Chandler promises. He kisses Monica on the lips reassuringly, silently vowing not to speak to anyone about this night.

* * *

At Ross's apartment, Ross and Rachel are lying down on his bed.

"Honey," Rachel starts, "what would you do if I was pregnant?"

Ross looks at Rachel alarmingly then puts his hands on her belly. "What? Are you- are we pregnant?"

Rachel looks at him. "No. It's just that I found a pregnancy test in the trash earlier today. I _know_ it's not mine so either Monica or Phoebe is pregnant."

"I bet it's Phoebe," Ross responds quickly.

Rachel shakes her head and yawns. "I don't know. The test was wrapped up perfectly. It had Monica written all over it."

The room goes into dead silence and Ross stares at Rachel with uncertainty. He is about to ask her a question a few minutes later when he sees that she is asleep.

* * *

The next day, Monica walks out of her room wearing waist-hugging pants and a blue blouse. Her hair is beautifully curled and her eyelashes have the perfect amount of mascara on them.

"Whoa," Joey lets out. "Where are you going looking so hot?"

Monica replies back nonchalantly. "I'm just heading off to work."

"What? No, you're not!" Phoebe interjects. "You got all pretty and… and… You did this for Richard!"

Monica's jaw drops, amazed that Phoebe knew her so well. "No, I didn't do _this_ to go see Richard. I woke up today in a good mood so I thought I might as well _look_ like I'm in a good mood. I'll see you guys later tonight."

Monica exits the apartment then heads off to Richard's apartment. When she arrives, she knocks on the door nervously, almost afraid. Richard answers the door wearing a sad face that immediately brightens at the sight of Monica. Without talking, he takes her hand and leads her inside. Once the door is shut, Monica and Richard embrace each other. Monica nuzzles her head into his chest and he softly runs his fingers through her hair. She missed him. He missed her. Finally, Monica decides it's time to tell him.

"Richard, let's go sit on the couch. I really need to tell you something." Monica sits on his couch as Richard joins her. Monica takes his hands in hers and speaks. "I'm pregnant."

Richard looks at Monica, his eyes blank and his face showing no emotion. His brain feels like it is melting in his head and he doesn't know what to think. "Do I need to go to the abortion clinic with you?" Richard asks hesitantly.

Monica's eyes immediately well up with tears. "What?" Monica gasps.

"Isn't that why you're here?" Richard looks into Monica's eyes unsure.

"No…" Monica replies. "I came here to ask you if you wanted to be involved."

"Oh."

Monica looks into Richard's eyes and realizes she can't be in his apartment anymore. "I need to go. You can call me later once you comprehend all this. Bye." Monica walks out of the door before she can burst into tears. She catches a cab to her apartment, borderline sobbing the whole way until she reaches her hallway. Instead of turning left into her apartment, Monica turns right to go into Chandler and Joey's place. She heads straight towards Chandler's room and waits for him to walk in.

When Chandler enters the room, he sees Monica sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, I see going to talk to Richard went well," Chandler jokes. "That is what you did, right?"

"Yeah. I told him that I was pregnant," Monica pauses, "and he asked me if I needed him to go with me to the abortion clinic."

"What? That bastard!" Chandler hugs Monica, nuzzling his head into her neck. "But if you want, I'll take you."

Monica shifts her head to glare at Chandler. Chandler stops her glare with a playful smile and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

When Monica decides to go home, Rachel and Phoebe are staring at the phone machine. Monica sees them and suddenly starts to feel nervous.

"Hey, Rach. Hey, Pheebs."

Rachel clears her throat then decides to speak. "Richard called."

"Oh," Monica shrugs.

"Yeah," Phoebe joins in. "He said he's sorry for freaking out earlier."

"Did he say about what?" Monica asks hoping he didn't.

"One question, Rach. What's that thing that grows in a uterus?" Phoebe asks Rachel.

"I don't know. A baby, maybe? Monica, do you know?"

Monica looks at Phoebe and Rachel standing next to each other with their arms crossed. "You know I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah," Rachel lets out excitedly.

Rachel and Phoebe rush over to hug Monica. The three start crying softly with happiness.

"Um…" Rachel begins. "Ross and Joey know, too. Why didn't you tell us?"

Monica's smile falters as she remembers. "I wanted to tell Richard first since he's the father in all. But… Well, he asked me if I wanted to go to the abortion clinic."

"Do you? Monica, that's cruel!" Phoebe shouts.

"No, Pheebs. I don't," Monica responds quickly.

Phoebe then breathes a sigh of relief. "Okay. Just… don't scare me like that ever!"

Rachel, deciding the subject needs to be changed, starts talking again. "Look, Mon, he sounded really sorry. Listen."

Monica listens to the message while Phoebe and Rachel watch her reactions.

"Are you going to go talk to him?" Phoebe whispers.

"No," Monica declines. "I'm going to think about this over night. I might go tomorrow. I'm just too tired right now."

Monica closes her bedroom door just as Ross and Joey enter the apartment with Richard.

"Where's Monica?" Joey asks.

"She just went into room," Phoebe tells him.

"Go," Ross tells Richard.

Richard nervously walks over to Monica's door then knocks. A few moments later, Monica opens the door. She sighs and leads Richard to sit with her on her bed. Neither of them know exactly what to say. Richard reaches for Monica's hand and Monica lets him take it.

After a few minutes, Monica decides they need to talk. "Do you want me to keep this baby?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you want to be involved with this child?"

"Yes."

"Do you plan on loving this child?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you can love me?" Monica asks even though she knows she shouldn't.

Richard looks at Monica for the first time. "I haven't stopped." Richard kisses Monica very soft and sweet.

"We'll need to figure something out," Monica tells him.

"Of course." Richard kisses Monica again.

Before Monica can surrender to him, she speaks. "I'll come by your apartment tomorrow."

Richard looks into Monica's eyes and sees that it's time for him to go. He kisses her forehead then walks out the door.

* * *

"Well," Chandler says to Ross in Central Perk, "I'm glad they Monica and Richard will be able to work things out. Now I don't have to kick his butt."

"Please," Ross says. "You can't even beat me."

"Pffff. Yeah, sure."

"Hey, now! I did one year of ka-rah-tay! You think you can beat me, let's go. Outside!"

Chandler looks at Ross straight in the eye. He sees Ross's seriousness and starts to feel a little scared. "Never mind, Ross. I don't want to get my ass kicked today."

Ross brushes off his shoulders and backs off. "That's right."

Chandler starts laughing then takes a sip of his coffee. Not today. Chandler didn't want to have to hurt or get hurt by someone for Monica's sake today.

*to be continued*


	3. Love Is Why I'm Confused

Monica is seven weeks pregnant, walking into Central Perk with Richard's hand in her own. Much to Chandler's dismay, they are back together.

Chandler is sitting on the orange couch talking to Phoebe, Ross is sitting on the chair with Rachel in his lap, and Joey is giggling to himself as he crosses his eyes.

"And then I was like 'Could these files _be_ any later?'" Chandler says to Phoebe. Phoebe giggles at Chandler's pronunciation. "I did it again, didn't I?" Chandler asks. Phoebe just nods as she keeps giggling.

"Hey, Joey. Whatcha doin?" Monica says to Joey then laughs.

Joey looks up and blushes with embarrassment while Richard and Monica sit down next to Phoebe.

"Well, look at you two lovebirds," says Phoebe.

When Chandler looks to see Monica and Richard kiss, he decides he needs to leave before he gets too jealous.

"I'll see you guys later," Chandler speaks before exiting the coffeehouse.

Monica watches Chandler walk away with a sad feeling. She had noticed that Chandler was avoiding her ever since Richard showed up at her apartment. Monica promises to herself quietly that she will figure out the problem between her and Chandler soon.

~.~

Later that day, Monica knocks on Chandler's bedroom door.

"Chandler, can I talk to you? Please," Monica begs when Chandler doesn't respond.

A few seconds later, Chandler opens the door wearing a robe over his pajamas. His eyes are sleepy but when he sees Monica alone, they brighten.

"You can come in," Chandler tells Monica.

Monica walks into Chandler's room hesitantly and sits on his bed.

"Hi," Monica's voice shakes.

"Hi…" Chandler responds.

"Are you avoiding me?" Monica asks boldly.

"No. Why would I?"

"Well…" Monica looks at Chandler. "Since Richard and I got back together, you barely even look at me. You've barely spoken to me. Why?"

Chandler walks over towards Monica. "You were becoming my best friend then Richard came and took you away. I just miss you, Mon."

"Chandler," Monica says as she stands up. "I miss you, too. But Richard and I are having a baby. I still love him and he still loves me so I want to make things work with him. I love you, too. You're one of my best friends. Stop avoiding me, okay?"

"Okay."

Chandler grins as Monica hugs him. Sure, he had feelings for her but maybe they weren't romantic. Just strong friendship feelings. That's it. Just strong friendship feelings.

* * *

October 11. Is that the date? Joey's head is pounding. Who is in his bed with him?

"Hey, Joey," Phoebe whispers.

"Pheebs?" Joey jumps up in bed, his head pounding harder now. "Did we sleep together last night?"

Phoebe starts laughing. "What? No. We almost did, but we didn't."

Joey looks at Phoebe with confusion. "Really? Why not?"

"Because we're real friends, not hook-up buddies. I'll see you later."

Phoebe walks out of Joey's room, fully dressed. Joey notices that he is still wearing underwear and there is an unused condom in his pants pocket.

Once Phoebe is out of the room, she leans against the wall and sinks down to the floor. She wishes they had had sex. Not because she had feelings for him –of course not- but because he was Joey and she was curious.

* * *

Chandler is drunk. Chandler is lonely. Chandler has nobody to love. Who can Chandler go to? Chandler picks up the phone once her name pops into his mind.

"Hey. Janice…"

~.~

"Oh. My. God," Janice sighs when she wakes up the next morning.

Chandler's eyes pop open at the sound of her voice. For some reason, Janice looks beautiful this morning. Without thinking about the consequences, Chandler kisses her and realizes he actually feels something.

After the kiss, Janice sighs. "Well, I'm going to go shower."

Janice walks out of Chandler's room to the living room. Joey is sitting on the couch feeling Monica's stomach.

Monica sees Janice and is shocked. "Oh my God. Janice!"

"Hi, you guys," Janice waves.

"Yep," Joey says absentmindedly.

"I hope I didn't wake you up last night," Janice says.

"Oh, don't worry. You did," Joey says seriously.

Janice laughs her annoying laugh while walking to the bathroom. Monica gets up off the couch and walks into Chandler's room.

"What the hell?" Monica whisper-shouts when she sees Chandler. "Janice?"

Chandler crosses his arms and smirks at Monica. "Yeah. Does it bother you?"

Monica tries very hard to mask the jealousy in her voice. "No."

"Good. I'm going to go join her then."

Chandler waltzes out of his room, leaving a speechless Monica to bathe in her jealousy. Monica looks down at the slight bump in her stomach. She can't have feelings for Chandler. She loves _Richard_.

* * *

October 12. Rachel is at Ross's apartment and sitting on his couch. She is watching Ross crawling around with little Ben. Rachel can't help but imagine a baby girl cooing in her arms. She knows that she wants to be a mother.

"Honey," Rachel says to Ross, "do you ever think we'll have a baby?"

Ross's head snaps up as he stares at Rachel with fear.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Ross? Come on, haven't you been planning our future? Does Scarsdale ring a bell?"  
"Well… yeah. I just didn't know you were thinking about that too. Are you ready for that now?"

"I don't know. With Monica pregnant, I just- I don't know. I want to have a baby someday too, you know?"

"But not right now, right?"

Rachel thinks it over. "Well, no. But someday I do. I want to have our baby someday."

Ross takes Rachel's hand and looks her straight in the face. "We will, Rach. Let's just enjoy today, okay?"  
"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ross goes back to playing with Ben while Rachel keeps on dreaming about the future she wants with Ross.

* * *

Monica and Richard are making out on the couch but Monica keeps on picturing _Chandler's_ hands in her hair and _Chandler's_ lips trailing kisses across her jaw.

"Mmmm, Chandler," Monica murmurs into Richard's mouth. Monica feels Richard pulling away as she realizes her mistake. "Richard. Richard."

"Did you just call me _Chandler_?" Richard questions Monica with confusion.

"Yes…"

"Have you been thinking about him this whole time?"

"N-n-no," Monica lies. "Yes."

"So you were imagining _him_ kissing you."

"Well, yes. But I love you. Chandler, I love you," Monica slips again. "Richard."

Richard's jaw drops when he processes what Monica just said. "You love Chandler?"

"No. It's just that when we broke up, him and I became really close."

"How close?"

"We kissed but it was just that one night?"

"One night or one kiss?"

Monica looks at Richard, seeing the mild hurt in his eyes. "One night. More than one kiss."

"Did you sleep with him on that one night?"

"No. Not at all."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Monica's face melts into a puddle of apology as she speaks. "I don't know."

"Well," Richard pauses. "Maybe you should figure that out."

Richard helps Monica off the couch and starts leading her to the door.

"Should I call you later?" Monica asks hopefully.

"Not until you figure this out." Richard closes the door as Monica walks away.

~.~.~. to be continued

_Thank you for reading. Reviews are always nice, you know. :]_


	4. Traded

Ten weeks. Monica is ten weeks pregnant. She hasn't talked to Richard for two weeks, Chandler is with Janice, and Monica is having a baby she'll have to love and care for but no man is loving and caring for her.

Joey is with girl after girl almost every night. Chandler has some how managed to fall head over heels with Janice. Even _Janice_ has somebody. Ross has the girl of his dreams and Rachel is so glad that she is with the right person for the first time in her life. Phoebe is Phoebe. Fooling around with a random guy one week then single the next.

Monica is alone.

* * *

Fourteen weeks pregnant. Today, Monica has to call Richard. She picks up the phone, dials his number, waits for three rings, and hears someone answer the phone.

"Richard?" Monica asks.

"No," says a woman's voice. "This is Sandra."

"Sandra? Who are you?" Monica bursts with jealousy.

"I'm Richard's girlfriend."

"What?" Monica questions in a barely audible voice.

"We've been dating for a few weeks. Are you his daughter, Michelle?"

Monica hangs up the phone and sits on the couch, her head in her hands. Now Richard has someone else and Monica is still alone. A couple of seconds later, Chandler walks through the door.

"Well, I'm single," Chandler announces to the room.

"Really? What happened?" Monica turns around to look at him.

"She went back to her ex-husband. I could really use a friend right now," Chandler replies sadly.

Monica gets off the couch and walks to hug Chandler. They stand there holding each other, neither of them wanting to let go. After five minutes, Phoebe walks into the apartment and Monica quickly lets go of Chandler.

"Thanks, Mon," Chandler tells her quietly. He walks out of the door and Monica melts back onto the couch.

"Oh my God. You so love Chandler!" Phoebe squeals.

"What?" Monica gasps.

"I was standing there watching you two for, like, thirty six seconds. You eyes were closed and you kept on sighing all dreamy-like. Your leg was practically up in the air. You love him."

Monica laughs nervously. "It's not exactly love."

"But you have feelings for him."

"Yeah. A little. So?"

Phoebe jumps up and hugs Monica.

* * *

Chandler is sitting on the couch, dozing off. Did he even have feelings for Janice or was she just a rebound? He had almost gotten Monica but then Richard came back. But Richard was gone again. _And_ Chandler had been holding Monica for minutes. She didn't even try to get out of his grip. She had to have been feeling _something_.

"Thinking about Monica?" Joey questions as he sits at the counter.

"What?" Chandler says.

"You were practically moaning her name just now."

"What?" Chandler says, his voice getting defensive. "That is so _not_ true!"

"Yes, you were, Chandler," Rachel whispers lightly as not to scare Chandler.

"When did Rachel get here?" Chandler asks himself.

"Chandler," Rachel explains, "you walked right past me. And, yes, you were saying Monica's name."

"So? It doesn't mean anything."

"Then why are you getting defensive?" Rachel questions. "I think you like her."

"Pfffft. I don't like Monica," Chandler tells even though he knows he is lying. Chandler lies back on the couch, still thinking about Monica.

* * *

Ross walks into Monica's apartment to grab a soda from her fridge. Phoebe and Monica are talking with a lot of animation in the living room.

"You almost had sex with Chandler?" Phoebe shrieks excitedly.

Ross slams the fridge door shut with surprise and the girls stare at him. Ross walks over to them staring at Monica's frozen face. "You almost had sex with Chandler?"

"Yes," Monica replies nervously. "But just almost. We didn't actually have sex."

"Okay. He must have thrilled," Ross grins.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's crazy about you."

"See, Mon. I told you!" Phoebe joins in.

Monica looks at Phoebe then turns her attention back to Ross. "You don't think that's weird?"  
"What?" Ross answers. "Are you kidding? My best friend and my little sister together? Think of how cool that would be."

"Well, not really together," Monica contradicts. "He and Janice just broke up; plus, I should try to make things work with Richard first for our baby."

"But, Mon, Richard is dating someone else," Phoebe tells Monica lightly. "And if you don't feel that way for Richard anymore you shouldn't fake it. You deserve real love."

"Well, I think so," Monica agrees. "Maybe… I'll talk to Chandler."

~.~

A half hour later, Monica picks up the trash bag by the front door that Rachel had set there that morning. She walks out of her apartment, closes the door, turns around and sees Chandler. He is sitting on the step by the stairs, his head in his hands.

"Chandler?" Monica says.

At the sound of Monica's voice, Chandler stands up. He walks toward her, grabs both of her hands in his one hand then puts his other hand on her cheek. He looks into her eyes and Monica gets lost in his.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Chandler whispers. "I know we've been friends for a long time but…"

Chandler is silenced by Monica's kiss.

"I know," Monica murmurs.

Chandler kisses Monica again like he never has kissed a girl before. Monica and Chandler are so absorbed that they don't notice when Joey and Rachel walk out of the apartment.

"We should go back inside," Joey tells Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel agrees. The two turn around and close the door behind him.

By the stairs, a man clears his throat. Monica is snapped out of the kiss as she turns around.

"Richard," Monica gasps.

Richard turns around and heads down the stairs. Monica follows him like a reflex, leaving Chandler traded up for Richard. Again.

*~* _to be continued. :)_


	5. Don't Jump, Fall

A few minutes after Monica leaves to follow Richard, Chandler walks downstairs and goes outside. He is about to go into Central Perk when he sees Monica and Richard talking inside. Chandler keeps walking.

~.~

Rachel and Joey are talking about Chandler and Monica's kiss when there is a knock on the door. Rachel opens the door, revealing Ross.

"Care to join me out in the hallway?" Ross winks.

Rachel looks at him while she bites her lip. She giggles then puts her hands around Ross's waist. Ross walks backwards as he closes the door. He is running his hands up and down her sides as she caresses his neck. Rachel suddenly gets the strangest feeling that Joey might be watching them.

"Um… Maybe this hallway isn't ready for us yet." Rachel takes Ross's hand and giggles.

Before they head back into Joey's apartment, Phoebe runs across the hallway from Rachel's apartment.

"Joey?" Phoebe asks with a hint of fear.

"Chandler-" Joey loses his voice.

Ross and Rachel walk into the apartment then. Joey is clutching his phone with a painful expression in his eyes.

Joey clears his throat. "Monica and Richard just called me. Chandler is in the hospital."

"Why?" Ross gasps.

"He, uh, jumped out of a moving cab. He hit his head really hard."

"Oh my God! Let's go!" Phoebe runs out of the door leaving the rest to follow her.

~.~

Joey, Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe see Chandler lying in the hospital bed. Monica is holding his hand looking at Chandler's sleeping face as tears fall from her eyes.

Rachel walks over to Monica and hugs her. "Are you okay?"

Monica doesn't answer.

"Honey, is Richard here?" Ross asks gently.

Monica finally clears her throat then speaks. "He's getting some coffee for us."

Joey and Phoebe are standing at the foot of the hospital bed, consoling each other. Ross puts one arm each around Monica and Rachel. Richard walks in holding six cups of coffee in a tray.

"Hi, guys. I passed the doctors. They said he had a really bad concussion but he should be waking up in a few hours." Richard hands out the coffee to each person.

Richard gives Monica her cup but she declines it. Richard sees the worry in her face and knows that there is no way they'll be together again. Monica is too in love with Chandler whether she knows it yet or not.

* * *

Chandler wakes up in the middle of the night to what seems to be an empty hospital room. He has needles in one hand while the other hand is in someone else's. He looks and sees a mess of black hair. A woman's black hair. Chandler falls back asleep.

~.~

Three hours later, Chandler wakes up again. His hand is still being held by that woman. The woman looks at him.

"Chandler," Monica breathes a sigh of relief. "You're up."

"Yeah." Chandler pauses and looks around the room. "Where's Richard?"

Monica looks at Chandler confused. "What?"

"I got a concussion, Monica. I didn't die."

"You jumped out of a moving cab!"

Chandler looks at Monica with sadness in his eyes. "You ran after Richard. You still love him. You told me you had feelings for me and then you ran after Richard."

"So you jumped out of a cab?"

"I wasn't thinking." Chandler strokes Monica's hand.

"The hell you weren't," Monica mutters quietly. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm crazy about you. When I'm crazy about someone, I do crazy things."

Monica looks at Chandler and smiles. "Well, don't ever do that again. You could have died, Chandler Bing. And if you did, I would have gone crazy."

"Look, Monica, I'm sorry. I won't ever do that again. Please… Forgive me."

"Okay." Monica looks down at her and Chandler's hands together. They weren't just holding hands anymore; they were holding hearts.

* * *

It's a Friday night. Ross and Rachel are out on a date. Joey and Phoebe are at the bar together. Monica is sitting on the couch watching a movie while wondering where Chandler is. The door opens and Chandler walks in carrying a dozen of roses. He leans down and kisses Monica's cheek.

"These are for you." Chandler hands her the rose.

Monica looks at him with a smile on her face. "An early Christmas present?"

"Well, Christmas _is_ two weeks away but no. I just wanted to do something special for you."

Chandler climbs over the back of the couch and Monica instantly melts into his body. He puts his hands on her stomach.

"Do you feel the baby moving?" Monica asks after a few moments.

"Oh, that's what that was?" Chandler jokes. "Thank God."

Monica looks at Chandler and rolls her eyes.

"She's really active." Chandler says as he feels the baby kick.

"She?"

"Don't you think it's going to be a girl?"

"No. I just want to be surprised."

Monica laces her fingers with Chandler's and kisses his palm. Chandler shifts his position to kiss Monica's shoulders. Monica turns around, straddling Chandler's lap while facing him. They're kissing and becoming closer and closer when the baby kicks again.

Startling both of them, the mood is ruined. Monica and Chandler return to their original positions. Chandler kisses Monica's shoulder repeatedly, enjoying the closeness between him and Monica.

* Thanks for reading this chapter. Reviews are lovely, thanks. :] Oh and... to be continued.


	6. Christmas Loving

_And chapter 6 is off. I have been thinking about changing some things in chapters to come so updates might take longer. I'll try to sort this story out soon. :]_

* * *

Ross and Rachel are standing on the balcony, enjoying the slight Christmas Eve snowfall. Phoebe and Chandler are talking by the Christmas tree while Joey tries to sneakily eat the desert meant for everyone else. Richard is sitting with Monica on the couch, feeling her growing baby bump.

"Don't you get jealous, Chandler? You know, seeing the two of them together?" Phoebe whispers to Chandler.

"N-n-no," Chandler stutters back.

Phoebe smirks at him. "That's not what you're aura is telling me."

Chandler shrugs at Phoebe while she laughs.

~.~

Richard reaches into his pocket to get a little wrapped box. "So, I got you a Christmas present. You should open it now before I have to leave."

Monica takes the box from him. "You're not staying?"

"I'm visiting Michelle tonight. Got to see the grand kids while they're still kids."

Monica starts to un-wrap the box. She opens it and finds a beautiful diamond necklace inside. She gives Richard a surprised look. "Why did you do that?"

Richard takes her hand. "You're the mother of my child. I wanted to do something really special for you."

Monica kisses Richard's cheek softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."  
Richard gets up and Monica follows him to the door. After Richard has left, Monica walks over to her room to put the necklace on her dresser.

~.~

"Are you sure I don't have to come tomorrow?" Rachel asks Ross. "I would really love to go so I could spend time with you and Ben and see Carol and Susan again."

"Well, if you really want to come, you can," Ross says.

Rachel looks into his eyes. "I want to come."

"Okay." Ross then kisses Rachel in the snow, happy to welcome Rachel into his life with Ben.

~.~

Monica walks into the kitchen and crosses her arms. "Joey, stop eating the desert."

Joey looks up innocently with pie crumbs on his mouth. Monica grabs his ear and leads him to the couch. Ross and Rachel walk in, hand in hand.

"Okay, everybody. Let's open presents," Rachel squeals like a little girl.

* * *

Rachel wakes up in Ross's bed on Christmas morning. She finds that Ross is awake and looking at her beautiful face. He sighs and kisses Rachel's lips.

"Merry Christmas." Ross brushes Rachel's hair off her face.

"You, too." Rachel smiles and takes Ross's hand.

"I have another gift for you." Ross leans over to his dresser and grabs a jewelry case. He hands it to Rachel silently. Rachel looks up at him and opens it, finding a heart-shaped locket inside. She opens the locket, finding a picture of her and Ross.

"Aww, honey. I love it. But I feel bad because I didn't get anything else for you." Rachel is caressing Ross's arm when an idea comes to her. "But… I can make it up to you right now."

Rachel kisses Ross and just like that, their Christmas morning starts right back up again.

~.~

Joey, Phoebe, and Chandler are sitting at the kitchen table in Monica's apartment waiting for Monica to finish cooking breakfast. Ross and Rachel walk in looking extremely satisfied in each other's presence.

"Well, look at you two lovers," Phoebe coos. "Sleep well?"

Ross and Rachel look at each other and giggle.

"I'll bet you did." Joey winks.

Rachel looks at him and rolls her eyes. 'Joey- You know what, never mind. Need any help, Mon?

Monica answers Rachel uncertainly. "Sure. Can you set the table?" Rachel starts grabbing plates and nearly drops one. "Carefully!"

Rachel gives Monica a little look then sets the table.

~.~

"Okay, bye, Mon," Ross calls as he and Rachel start heading out the door.

"Bye, you guys. Merry Christmas." Rachel shuts the door behind her and takes Ross's hand.

They fetch a cab and arrive and Carol and Susan's apartment a few minutes later.

Ben is wearing an adorable Christmas outfit and is surrounded by an abundance of presents waiting to be opened. Rachel hugs Carol and Susan somewhat awkwardly but when she reaches Ben, she picks him up in a great hug and kisses his nose.

Ben giggles then sees Ross. "Dada!"

Rachel hands Ben off to Ross then watches father and son adoringly. She wants a family with him. She knows it.

* * *

Monica and Chandler are sitting on a bench in Central Park, cuddling close together to withstand the cold from the snow.

"Just think," Monica sighs. "Next year, I'll be with my baby."

Chandler looks at her. "Are you scared?"

Monica thinks it over for a minute then speaks. "No. I'm going to be a mom in twenty-three weeks. Sure, I'm not married but Richard will help and I have you here."

"So you have it all figured out?"

"Well, no. But I just want to enjoy my moments now."

Monica lays her head down on Chandler's shoulder. Chandler kisses her head, smelling her hair. The scent of coconut fills his senses with thoughts of Monica, just Monica.

Monica closes her eyes. "Thank you for spending Christmas with me."

"Why wouldn't I? I love y… your company. Your company. That I love. Your company is what I love. Your company. Your _company_." Chandler can not believe how close he came to saying it.

Monica lets out a silent sigh of relief. She loves Chandler, she is sure of it. She just can't believe that she and Chandler are falling in love. With each other, no less.

"Merry Christmas, Chandler."

"Merry Christmas, Monica."

For the first time in both of their lives, the saying felt more like "I Love You."

* * *

Phoebe and Joey are cuddling on the couch together while watching the Christmas parade in Monica's apartment. There's a knock on the door so Phoebe goes to answer it. She opens the door to a familiar looking David.

"David?" Phoebe gasps.

Joey turns around and sees Phoebe throw herself into David's arms. Joey, once he realizes who David is, surprises himself when he feels a pang of jealousy.

* * *

Ross and Rachel return to Ross's apartment later that afternoon.

"Ross, I saw you. Susan gave me a brief kiss on the cheek good-bye and you started freaking out."

Ross looks at Rachel with denial. "Wh-wh-what? I was not freaking out."

Rachel crosses her arms. "Oh, really? You started stuttering and laughing nervously. I seriously thought you were going to have a seizure."

"Please, I was not doing that."

"I just want to know why, Ross. I'm not a lesbian and you know that."

Ross looks up then begins to speak quietly. "I know you're not. It's just that I thought Carol wasn't a lesbian, too. But, look. Now she's with Susan."  
Rachel walks closer to Ross. "So… You think that Susan is going to turn me into a lesbian?"

"Well, yeah."

Rachel sighs deeply then runs her hands down Ross's shirt, biting her lip seductively. "Well, uh, how about I prove to you that I'm not a lesbian. And that I love you. Only you."

Ross takes Rachel's hand and kisses each fingertip slowly. "Okay."

Ross and Rachel clumsily stumble to Ross's bedroom, wrapped up in each other's passion. Why not celebrate life, right?

* _to be continued..._


	7. Happy New Love

7:00 PM

Monica is eighteen weeks pregnant on a cold New Year's Eve. Phoebe, Joey, Ross, Rachel, and Chandler are cooking dinner in Monica's kitchen.

"Come on," Monica whines. "You've got to give me something to do."

Rachel looks at Monica and shakes her head. "Nope. No way, Mon. You just sit there and keep that baby healthy."

"What am I supposed to do?" David asks from the kitchen table.

Phoebe looks at him and winks. "Just stand there and look handsome."

Chandler slaps the counter playfully. "Damn it! I wanted that job."

"Too bad you'll never get it." Joey laughs.

Chandler looks back at Joey. "What?" Chandler then turns his attention to Monica. "Monica?"

Monica is too busy looking at the food to think clearly. "Yep. Uh-huh. You're gorgeous. I love y-y-your presence."

Chandler freezes. Ross stops cutting onions to look at Monica who quickly glances away. Rachel and Phoebe share an amused glance while Joey keeps helping obliviously. David clears his throat.

"Joey, don't eat the food!" Monica shouts leading everyone to helping with the food once more.

~.~

9:00 PM

Phoebe and David are in Rachel's room, lying on her bed, fingers intertwined.

Phoebe looks at David. "This is just like last New Year's Eve. We have an incredible week and you have to leave for Minsk the next day."

David looks at Phoebe with guilt. "Except this time I, uh, hope to stay for the New Year."

Phoebe shakes her head. "I don't know. That might be too hard."

David looks into Phoebe's eyes. "Please, just let me stay. You're the only girl I've kissed in one whole year. That has to mean something."

Phoebe is about to protest when David kisses her.

"Well… okay. But next year, things are changing."

~.~

10:00 PM

Rachel is in the bathroom behind a locked door. She is looking at the stick that holds the answer to her future. Positive. A few tears slip out of her eyes. How will Ross respond to her pregnancy? Will he freak out or will he be supportive? Fifteen minutes later, a voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Hey, Rach," Monica says. "The gang is going to play beer pong so I volunteered you to play for me."

"I'll be right out," Rachel responds quickly. She quickly dries her eyes when the realization hits her. She quickly walks out of the bathroom.

"Actually," Rachel says when she reaches Monica. "I can't play. My New Year's Resolution is to drink less so I might as well start it now, right?"  
"Um… okay. But you have to tell the others." Monica walks away to grab a glass of water.

Rachel walks to into the kitchen while thinking of how to make her lie sound like the truth. Phoebe catches Rachel holding her stomach while Rachel explains to the gang why she can't play. Phoebe immediately becomes suspicious.

~.~

11:00 PM

Joey is starting to fall asleep on Monica's couch when his eyes fall on Phoebe and David kissing. After each kiss, Phoebe's smile widens. Joey wishes he could be the one kissing her.

~.~

12:00 AM

Ross starts chanting the countdown to the New Year. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Joey stares at the screen watching everyone kiss in Times Square and the apartment. Ross and Rachel share a sweet slow kiss, Phoebe kisses David then hugs him, tears forming in her eyes.

Monica and Chandler kiss gently then lean back to look at each other.

"Happy New Year, Monica," Chandler says happily.

"Happy New Year, Chandler."

Chandler kisses Monica again then holds her close to him. He has to say it. "I love you."

Monica crooks her head back to look into Chandler's eyes, surprised. "Really?"

Chandler smiles. "Yes. I love you, Monica."

"I love you, too, Chandler."

Monica and Chandler share another kiss. Joey, who overhears them, smiles goofily in their direction. "Well, look at that. Happy New Love!"

*~* _I will update as fast as I can but school is sort of forcing me to pay more attention to it. Don't worry, though. I'll definitely keep up with updating this story and my other one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, tell me what you think of it._


	8. Pregnant, Pregnant, and Phoebe

_Okay, so now I finally have time to update. The next update might take a little longer but I'll try my best. :) Hope you like this._

* * *

January 7. Rachel is sitting on Ross's couch when he returns home from work at the museum.

Rachel looks up at him when he enters the room. "Hey, you. Come sit with me."

Ross drops his briefcase and sits next to Rachel. Rachel starts removing Ross's tie then embraces him in a passionate kiss. Ross looks at Rachel and sighs contentedly; speechless.

Rachel's face suddenly becomes serious. "I'm pregnant."

Ross's eyes widen as he processes Rachel's news. After a few minutes, he starts to smile. "That's great, Rach." Ross hugs Rachel tightly.

"Really?"

Ross smirks at her. "Yeah. Do you, uh, have any cravings?" He winks.

Rachel blushes slightly as Ross's flirting. "I don't know. Maybe just one..."

Ross gently runs his fingers across Rachel's lips and her breath quickens. Before Rachel surrenders under Ross's will, she speaks. "Okay, but let's not tell anyone yet."

"Like our dirty little secret?"

Rachel giggles as Ross goes in to kiss her neck. She decides they can wait until the morning to discuss the baby.

* * *

Phoebe walks into Joey's apartment in deep distress. She stumbles over to the couch, sits down, and stares hard at the wall. Joey, hearing someone's footsteps, walks out of his room. Phoebe looks at him then bursts into tears. Joey quickly runs to her, taking her into his arms.

"What's wrong, Phoebe?"

Phoebe can barely speak through the sobs. "David's… plane… crashed. It was on the news this morning."

The words are taken right out of Joey's mind so he holds Phoebe tighter. Phoebe's head is on his shoulder when the door opens.

David sees blonde hair belonging to who he assumes to be Phoebe. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe's crying stops at the sound of his voice. "David?" She turns to see him. "David!"

Phoebe runs into David's arms. Joey turns around and walks back into his room feeling defeated.

Phoebe kisses David once, hungrily. "Weren't you on the plane? It crashed, I thought... What are you doing here? I thought you were-"

David kisses Phoebe to stop her rambling and let her know that he is, in fact, alive. "I-I couldn't leave you again. I was walking around for days, making a lot of calls and I managed to get a hold of someone. Some people are a bit angry with me but I can stay. Except…"

Phoebe looks at him. "What?"

"I leave in one week."

Phoebe's heart sinks. "So you can't stay for good?"

"No. But, just think, we still have this one week together."

Phoebe swallows back her tears. "Okay. Well, one weeks good enough. Let's go back to my place."

* * *

"Do you really have to go, Monica?" Chandler whines.

Monica looks at him and sighs. "Chandler-"

Monica is cut off by Chandler when he pulls her back onto the bed with him and starts to kiss her. Monica, being pregnant, had a hard enough time controlling her hormones when she was around Chandler, let alone when he kissed her like he was doing. Monica really wanted to stay with Chandler, but...

"Richard and I have to go to this dinner with my parents," Monica says when Chandler gives her a chance to breathe. "They don't even know I'm pregnant with Richard's baby and I'm nineteen weeks along. I managed to avoid them for almost five months now and I don't think I should wait any longer."

Chandler kisses her again. "Come on. Can't you be, I don't know, just an hour late?"

Monica almost says yes but hears a knock on the door. "One whole hour? Sounds great but I can't be late. I'm sorry, Chandler." Monica kisses Chandler one last time then walks to the front door. Richard is waiting for her.

"Ready?" Richard asks her.

Monica groans. "No."

* * *

Phoebe rolls over on her bed to face David. She laces her fingers with his and smiles. David kisses her sweetly.

"Are you hungry?" David asks her.

Phoebe looks at David up and down. "A bit."

David blushes. "Um, I meant for food."

"A little. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

Judy looks at her daughter, hardly believing the size of Monica's growing belly. "You're pregnant? Monica, how could you be so stupid?"

Monica gasps. Everything was always her fault. "What?" Monica chooses her next words without thinking. She just needs her mother to stop looking at her like that. "At least Richard and I are together. And I'm not Ross, I mean, Ross got a _lesbian _pregnant."

Judy smiles. "I know. They had a beautiful baby boy. Ben, my first grandchild."

Monica throws her hands up in shock. Ross always looked better than Monica in her mother's eyes. Monica angrily waltzes out of the room and runs into Richard. "Is my dad still in shock?"

Richard nods solemnly. "Yeah."

"_Judy_!"

Monica hears her dad's voice. "Quick, let's go outside." Monica bursts out of the front door and collapses on the porch swing. Richard sits down beside her and takes her into his arms.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," Monica whispers.

"I know. But we gave them our complete honesty."

Monica is about to agree when she remembers what she said. "Actually… I told my mom we were still together. I had to make this situation seem better."

Richard sighs. "Actually, I told your dad the same thing. He's my best friend and he seemed really angry with me. I'm sorry."

Monica looks up at him then laughs. "Wow, we are stupid." After a few moments, she realizes how sad the situation is. Her parents are angry with her for being pregnant and she's lied about her relationship status. Tears begin to cloud her eyes.

Richard takes Monica's face in his hands. "Mon, it's going to be okay. How about we just go inside and set the record straight?"

Monica looks at the front door. "Okay."

~.~

Monica enters her apartment a few hours later and finds Chandler, Ross, and Rachel watching a movie. She starts heading towards her room but when she passes Chandler, she whispers into his ear.

"I love you, Chandler."

Monica kisses his cheek then walks into her room. She is changing into her pajamas when Chandler walks in. He closes the door and sees Monica looking at him longingly.

Chandler walks towards her and squeezes her, as tight as he can without her stomach getting in the way, then kisses her with an insane amount of passion.

Monica sighs silently in her mind._ 'If only everything was this great.' _

_*~* I hoped you liked that chapter and please review. Pretty please with Mondler on top? :)_


End file.
